XMen: Bending Magic
by Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku
Summary: Daniela Danny Manners is a mutant with a unique ability. Harry Potter is a boy who must defeat that most powerful wizard in the world. What happens when XMen and Harry Potter collide? Possible pairings in future Rated T for crude humorlanguage hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: Yay! I get to post one of my stories! Hope ya'll like it! I accept flammage, but if you don't understand something let me know. If you don't like something I don't give a flying...fishbucket what you think...unless it's reasonable.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, that belongs to Marvel. I do not own Harry Potter, they belong to J.K.Rowling. I do, however, own Daniela "Danny" Manners AKA Mind Freak and the Hierarchies._**

Chapter 1

A pair of golden-green eyes flickered from one word to the next as their owner concentrated on the book she was reading to herself, titled 'Advanced Physics'. She was only sixteen, but she was extremely intelligent. Not many people realized there was a brain beneath her mane of snow-white hair which pooled around her waist. A pale, white hand turned to page to a diagram explaining a complicated physics problem. Tossing her hair away, she lifted her pencil and, setting it to the page, corrected the, well, incorrect diagram. That five should have been a six and, therefore, made the entire problem wrong.

"Danny," called a voice from below. "Hon, come down here, there's someone who wants to see you!" Flicking her wrist, she was rewarded with a scream from below and grinned broadly. That took care of that.

_You know, it isn't polite to try and frighten people like that. _Danny jumped at the sound of the voice in her head. _You frightened you poor mother half to death. Do come down, I only wish to speak with you. And please rid us of this…whatever it is. _

Grumbling, Daniela, or Danny, dragged herself from bed, hair falling around her like a snow-white cloak. Concentrating on the floor, she made the crimson carpeted wood collapse in on it self, flowing downward in a soft spiral, like a slow moving whirlpool. Slipping down into it, her hair briefly tinted the brown and red swirl white. As her bare feet landed on the cream carpet of the living room, the spiral, tinted cream, like the ceiling now, stopped flowing, the rapidly moved in the opposite direction and smoothed back into the high ceiling. As her hair fell around her, she quickly took in her surroundings. There was a bald man in a suit in a wheelchair and behind him stood a rather menacing looking man. Talk about tall, dark, and handsome, this guy was what someone who wasn't Danny would call hot.

"What," she snapped as she flopped over in the La-Zee-Boi reclining chair.

A large wolf like creature with no fur, rippling muscles, and wicked dragon wings, was currently snarling at the visitors. His claw-like feet shredded the carpet as it lunged, then backed away, then lunged again. A sharp whistle, from Danny, ceasing the beast's activities and it turned around and bounded over to her. With a whine, it cuddled up to her. Danny absently patted it on the head and it quivered with the joy of receiving attention from its master.

"What is that thing," snapped the dark looking guy.

Smirking, Danny replied, "What? Don't recognize one of the Hierarchies when you see one, or haven't you been paying any attention to the news?"

Sneering, he snapped, "You're kidding me, right? You call them Hierarchies? A little ego-inflated towards your illusions, aren't you?"

"What illusions," asked Danny, calmly? The man blinked, startled at her comment. The Wolven Hierarchy at her feet lunged foreword, sinking his claws into the man's arms and snarling fiercely. Then, just as quickly, released and returned to Danny's side. . "The Hierarchies are very real. There are no illusions." The man, climbing to his feet after falling over from the Wolven Hierarchy's weight, winced as his wounds quickly healed themselves. "Maybe you friend, here, should have warned you. I'm no illusionist. I bend reality…to a certain extent." Sitting back, her bangs lying in her face, she smirked lightly as the Wolven Hierarchy perched himself on the back of her chair.

"Bend reality," asked Logan. At both Danny and the other mans nod, he asked, "Professor, why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you. You're mind just chose Illusionist over Reality Bender," replied the man.

"Professor," asked Danny?

"Yes, I am Professor Xavier," said the bald man. "I run a school for gifted children like you, Ms Daniela."

"Danny," snapped the girl. "I hate Daniela. 'Mother' was on drugs when she named me."

"S-sweetie," pleaded the blonde woman still against the counter, fear in her eyes. "Don't say that. Your name is beautiful!"

"Shut up," snapped the girl. The Wolven Hierarchy snarled viciously and bristled at the tone in his mistress's voice, ready to jump into action at her word. The young woman closed her mouth and whimpered in fear. "Go, leave," snapped Danny and the woman left, quickly.

"Why do you push her around so," asked the Professor kindly.

"Because she was on drugs when she gave birth to me," said Danny quietly, almost sadly, adding, "literally. I remember everything from the womb. Including the nightmares she gave me when she took her stupid, fucked up hallucinogens." While no emotion showed on her face, the Wolven Hierarchy slipped down to the armrest, whimpering in sadness for his mistress. "It's all her fault I still have nightmares." Why was she telling these people her story! They didn't need to know!

Pushing her hair away, she glanced at the men for their reaction. The dark looking man looked mortified and the Professor, thoughtful. "Hey, what's your name," asked Danny.

The man looked at her, then shook his head out and replied, "Logan." Her curiosity sated, Danny placed her attention on the Wolven Hierarchy next to her. Gazing into its remarkable beautiful eyes, and stroked its soft, floppy ears. Smiling at her creation, she stretched out across the chair and allowed the surprisingly light Wolven Hierarchy lay on top of her. Petting the top of his scaly head, she mused to herself. Noticing the pamphlet sticking out of Logan's pocket, she ordered silently to the Hierarchy on top of her to go get it. Slipping off of her, the Hierarchy padded over to Logan, who frowned. Moving quickly, the Hierarchy shot forward, pining the man, and grabbed the pamphlet in his pocket and, leaping over the coffee table, returned to Danny. Passing her the pamphlet, the creature returned to its spot on top of the chair.

Danny flipped through the pamphlet, calmly surveying the pages, slightly interested. "This is the school you were talking about right. 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Yes," replied the Professor. "I am here to offer you a place at our school. You decide whether you want to come or not. There, we can teach you better control of your powers."

Thinking to herself, Danny asked absently, "I'll still be able to call upon the Hierarchy whenever I want, right?"

"Well, not whenever you want, but within reasonable area's of time," replied the Professor. "And there will be other people whom you can become friends with and can relate to you."

With a snort, Danny snapped, "I doubt that." Glancing down at the pamphlet, she was silent for a second, and then said, "I guess I'll give it a try."

Smiling warmly, Professor Xavier said, "Better pack your things, then. Logan and I leave in the mourning."

"Won't need to bother, I leave my stuff with the Hierarchy in the Other World," replied the girl. Dismissing the Wolven Hierarchy, whom Melted into the screwed up area of the carpet, therefore repairing it, she trotted up the stairs with a backwards wave as the front door opened, or rather Melted in on itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During the plane ride, as Danny quickly grew bored, she contemplated the possibility of bringing one of the Hierarchy out of her World and onto the plane. _Don't even try it._ Slightly annoyed, Danny settled for correcting the rest of her Physics text book. By the time she had finished correcting the entire, 2684 page book, the plane had landed and she was getting into the large black van. Sprawling out across the backseat, she called upon the Flutter Hierarchy, a small bird-like Hierarchy, with jet-black, ragged feathers, a long slender but crooked beak, and sharp teeth. Its eyes were crimson in color and it sounded like two pieces of jagged metal scrapping against each other.

The Flutter hopped about from car seat to car seat, occasionally pecking holes in Logan's shoulder when it found out he healed automatically. "Would you make the damn thing stop," snapped Logan after swatting it away for the umpteenth time.

Danny snorted and replied, "He can't help it. He's curious and playful." When Logan glared at her through the rearview mirror, she sighed and gave a shrill whistle. The Flutter returned to her and she dismissed him back to her World. "Happy now," she snapped. The man merely grunted in answer, still a little perturbed by the fact that she could bend reality.

As the van pulled up through a large gate and down a long driveway, Danny glanced briefly at the large mansion. Momentarily amazed at the size of it, she quickly did the math in her head, slowly realizing the amount of matter located in this one spot and how she could use it to her advantage. Grinning, she popped out of the car and shut the door. Just as she meant to move forward, she was tugged backwards. Glancing backwards, she swore the blackest curse words she knew. When Logan gave her a look, she sneered. Going back, she tried to wrench open the door, but it was stuck. Swearing an even blacker oath then before, she kicked the car.

"Hey, what gives," asked Logan. Danny gave him a look, and then took three steps from the car, revealing her hair…stuck in the door.

"Yet again, the blasted vehicles of this world show their contempt for me. This is the twentieth this has happened." There was a slight chuckle as the Professor was lowered to the ground on his ramp. She flipped him off and then attacked the door with a new burst of energy. "If this car does not open anytime soon, I'm gonna warp this door in something rather nasty and leave it that way."

"Maybe it you unlocked it," said Logan as he unlocked the car. The door popped open and Danny was free. Blinking, she quickly regained her composure and, gathering up her long mane of hair, stalked off with as much dignity as someone who had just gotten stuck in a car door could.

The Professor rolled along beside her and said with amusement, "Maybe if you would put your hair in a braid, it wouldn't get stuck all the time." Danny frowned and thought on it. As they entered the main hall, the Professor turned his attention from the Reality Bender to the residents of the house.

_Would you all come to the main entrance, please, _he called out. There was a series of replies from twenty different people in the large house and then he pulled away from their minds and turned his attention back to Danny, who was currently focusing on a young girl who had just come through a wall.

"Ah, Kitty, you've arrived," said the Professor.

"Hey, pipsqueak," greeted Logan.

"Hi, Professor! Hi, Logan," replied the girl. She was about Danny's height with longish brown hair, creamy skin, and was athletically built. Her golden-brown eyes were focused on Danny's exceedingly long hair which was currently draped over the girls arm.

"Wow, you have, like, really long hair," said the girl in a Valley girl accent to which Danny flinched.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, her eyes still closed in a slightly pained expression.

Seeing this, the girl asked, "Like, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, hun," replied Danny. "Nothing at all."

As twenty people came down the spiral stair case, Danny flinched at the noise that was like a herd of stampeding elephants. Lining up along the bottom steps of the stairs, the teenagers looked at the girl and seemed to get really excited. "Who's the new girl," asked a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Children, this is our newest addition, Daniela Manners," said the Professor.

Flinching at the use of her full name, the girl snarled fiercely, "It's Danny."

"Isn't Danny a boys' name," asked a voice whom Danny couldn't guess who it belonged too.

"Who gives a shit if it's a boys' name. I won't answer to Daniela," she snapped, spitting the name out like a curse.

"Quit cussing," snapped Logan. She made a face at him, but refrained from giving him the finger when she saw how scandalized some of the students were.

"And you all are," she asked. The Professor and Logan left the students with her in the entrance hall, Xavier off-handedly giving Jean instructions to show Danny to her room.

The students quickly introduced themselves as Ray, Tabitha, Sam, Scott, Alex, Bobby, Jean, Jubilation, Amara, Jamie, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, Roberto, and Rahne. There were two adults with them whom introduced themselves and Beast, or Mr. Hank McCoy, and Storm, or Ororo. It was Beast who surprised Danny the most seeing as he was blue and furry.

"Who'd a thunk it," Danny muttered when she met the man. "The Cookie Monster does exist." The man growled as the students and Ororo laughed.

He turned to Kurt, a young man with bluish-black hair, and snapped, "I'm not the only one who's blue and furry." Kurt immediately stopped laughed and looked sheepish.

"What's he mean by that," asked Danny.

Kurt shrugged, and then hit a button on his watch. The illusion was dropped and before Danny stood Kurt, only blue, furry, and with only three fingers and two toes and behind him, a forked tail waved back and forth. "I know, I'm not so good looking," he said with a German accent.

Danny shrugged and replied off-handedly, "I've seen worse." Kurt stared at her as she dropped her hair and tucked her arms behind her head.

"Wow, you have really long hair," said Kurt, amazed as her hair pooled about her feet.

Danny smirked and replied, "It's never been cut."

"Isn't it hard to take care of," asked Jubilation. "I mean, don't you have problems with it?"

"She did get caught in the car door outside," said Logan as he passed by. Promptly, he got flipped by Danny, but didn't notice and neither did the students who were too busy laughing.

"Yeah, what of it," she said, crossing her arms. "Car's hate me and I hate them."

As Jean led her off to a side room, Danny took in her surroundings. The room she was now in was beautifully furnished with a wide-screen T.V. and three nice couches set so all faced the screen. Sitting done, one of the students, Evan, asked, "So what are you're abilities?"

Smirking, she replied, "Put it this way, whatever is in my head, I can make real." Seeing their confused stares, she rolled her eyes and said, "I can bend reality…to a certain extent." While the others looked awed, Jean asked, "What do you mean, 'to a certain extent'?"

Sighing, she said, "I can't Bend any living thing other then myself. Anything I Bend has to be dead. And if I Bend it, it has to become alive and cannot resemble anything this world's creator has already made so it has to be from my imagination. It doesn't take much, but if I Bend too much, I get tired. Bending also causes some physical aspects of mine to change unless I Bend a part of myself, so I can bend and not change appearances against my will."

"What did you bend," asked Jubilation. Danny smiled as her hair lifted up and began to braid itself. After enduring a multitude of questions, Jean finally called it to a stop, saying that Danny must be tired as an excuse, and led the girl up to her new room.

The room in question was large and cream-colored with two fair-sized beds, one bureau and a desk with a lamp. Thanking Jean, Danny shut the door and grinned. Rubbing her hands together she stared at the room, or, in her mind, the clean canvas. When she was done, the beds had become one and were now a maple four-poster with crimson drapes and intricate carvings. The carpet, deeper then before, was crimson as well. Her desk was more elaborate and had outlandish carvings all over it. The bureau had become larger and also had intricate carvings. The windows were tinted deep red as was the bulb in the lamp, which had become rather intricate, with the metal in strips twining around one another. In summery, her bedroom was now rather evil looking. Flopping on her new bed, Danny burrowed herself under the black silk blankets and was asleep in seconds as the sun went down.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty then, peoples! I have a bit of a problem. my mom changed my password! Now I can't get to my story so this might go on hiatus after chapter 4. I'm sorry guys! Blam my mom. (mutters incoherent but clearly threatening words beneath her breath) Oh, and I won't post the next chapter untill you all review! Please!

Now my lovely pets!

Logan: Fuyu does not own any X-Men: Evolution charactars because she's not creative.

Author: Hey! snaps bullwhip in Logans face

Logan:SHE'S TOO CREATIVE!

Author: Thank you!

Your lovely author Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku-Winters Crimson Blade

Chapter 3

A loud knocking on her door announced a visitor as Danny lifted her head from the black silk pillows and called out, "Come in." As the door opened, there was a gasp and Danny grinned into the pillow.

"Like, wow, Danny!" The half-sleeping girl was completely awake when she realized just who was in the room.

"What do you want, Kitty," muttered Danny aloud.

"Logan wants you to see Mr. McCoy and then meet him in the Danger Room for an overview of your abilities," said the girl. _Not a single like in the sentence_, thought Danny. _I'm impressed!_

"Fine," she muttered. "I'm up." Dragging herself from the center of the bed, she ushered Kitty from the room into the hallway. When she was finally alone, she went to look in her full-body mirror next to the closet by her bureau. Frowning, she thought, _I think I'll go gothic._ Her black nightgown shifted into a crimson fishnet top overlaid with a black and red corset. Her pants were leather and formfitting, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her boots were knee-high, going over her pants, and had buckles all over from the ankle up. The sleeves of her top went all the way down her arms and covered her hands as well, leaving her fingers bare, so to serve as arm warmers…for the most part. Her hair in a loose braid, changed color from white to crimson with a single black streak gracing her facial features. Danny frowned, but shrugged off the fact that her hair had changed color against her will, but still matched her choice of attire.

Leaving the room, she found Kitty waiting to lead the way. Looking at her, the girl jumped before realizing who it was. "Wow, that's, like, amazing!" Danny flinched at the girl's accent, but shrugged it off again, seeing it as something she had to get used to. Kitty led her down the hallway. Freezing, she turned to Danny and asked, "Do you mind if we go a faster way?" Danny shrugged and Kitty grabbed her hand and…they fell through the floor to the first level. Landing with a thump, then stopped for a second, before falling again. Both ended up in a hallway different from the ones upstairs seeing as it was made of steel and had a very queasy Danny kneeling, trying to get her stomach back where it belonged, inside her. "Sorry," apologized Kitty. "I forgot it takes, like, some getting used to."

Danny glanced at the Valley Girl and snapped, "No shit, Sherlock. Ya coulda' warned me, ya know." As the queasiness passed, Danny asked, "You pass through walls?"

"Yeah," replied Kitty. "That's all, though. Come on, Mr. McCoy's office is this way. He's going to give you a Physical." Taking Danny's hand, Kitty rushed down the hall, passing through several walls before coming to a door. "Here it is." With that said, the girl disappeared through a wall.

Knocking on the door, Danny heard someone say, "Come in." Easing the door open, she peaked inside and, seeing Mr. McCoy, came all the way in. He directed her to sit on the examining table. Doing as she was told, for once, because she respected doctors, he took her through all the usual questions. She had never gotten sick, ever, which he found remarkable, and he diagnosed her perfectly healthy. "Now," he said, "I know your normal doctors probably never asked this, but as it has to do with your abilities, would you please let your hair down." Frowning, Danny obliged and her hair came out of it's braid to twine about in the air like a mass of snakes. Gently taking a strand in his hand, Mr. McCoy asked, "Is it sentient?"

"Depends on your perspective," she replied. When he frowned, she said, "I can control it through thoughts and motions, but it tends to have a mind of its own. It likes to play with itself for some reason." To prove it, the hairs Mr. McCoy twined about his hand, feeling him, and moved on to his other arm. "It's doing that by itself," said Danny with a laugh when Mr. McCoy jumped at the hair's movement. "Braid yourself," Danny ordered after a while.

"So, your hair is alive all on it's own," he asked. Danny nodded and Mr. McCoy exclaimed, "That is amazing!" When the strand in front on Danny waved, he jumped and then waved back and Danny laughed.

"It likes you," she said. "It normally hates everyone, but it really likes you!"

Mr. McCoy smiled, but said, "Now, moving along. You said you can Bend anything that isn't alive, yes?" When Danny nodded, he said a small metal block in front of her but before it left his hand, it shifted and became a Flutter Hierarchy. Mr. McCoy blinked and held the bird up. Hopping from left to right, the small, red eyed bird looked at him with one eye, then the other, and let out a cry, sounding like two steel cars scraping against each other. Startled, Mr. McCoy accidentally dropped the bird, which opened it's wings and glided over to Danny, who held out her hand in welcome. "What is that?"

"This is a Flutter Hierarchy. More particularly the one that likes Logan so much," she replied as the bird screeched again, this time sounding like someone running his keys down the side of a car. "Go to Mr. McCoy and let him see you," she told the strange bird. He flitted over to the furry blue man and landed on his hand. Holding him up to the light, Mr. McCoy found him perfectly solid.

"He's amazing," said Mr. McCoy, holding back the comment on him not being really good-looking, though. Handing the Flutter back to Danny, he allowed her off the table and took her to the Danger Room. As the door slid open, he called out, "I'll be in the Control Center with the others." Going inside, she found a large black room with a large octagonal portion of the ceiling dropped down. It had windows and Danny could see the others as Mr. McCoy joined then, so she assumed that had to be the Control Center.

"Okay, Danny," called out Logan's voice from the speakers on the underside of the Control Room. "I'm gonna put you through a simulation. You have to get from that side of the room to the other in the fastest time possible, using your powers if you have to. Try not to get hit, either." Danny raised her hand in recognition and the simulation started. Large blades, scissors and sharp disks came out of the walls to swing to and fro dangerously.

Rolling her eyes, Danny looked at the nearest swinging blade, which stopped. Dropping from the wall, it took on another shape. It now had a long, sinuous body with ragged dragon wings. It had one pair of legs, which had very sharp talons on the ends on them. Its head was long and slender and it had two large fangs hanging over its bottom jaw and two ears with scales on the topside, the underside being soft as a sheep's ears. It's red eyes focused on it's Mistress, Danny, as she came over to the large black and red Drake Hierarchy. Hopping up to settle on it's back, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaped forwarded, easily evading the blades and, occasionally, ripping a spinning disk from it's roots with his claws. As they reached the end, he gracefully landed and, turning his head on his long slender neck, looked at his mistress, whom looked ecstatic about his performance. Patting his nose, she dismounted and allowed him to twine around her.

As he braced himself on her shoulders, Logan's voice came down, saying, "Wrong time to relax," as the floor opened up. Seconds before she hit the bottom, the Drake Hierarchy took off into the air, Danny in his claws. Swirling upwards, he slicked his tail at the Control Room windows, cracking and then breaking the glass. Perching on the rim of the window, the Drake snarled, then let out a fierce roar that sounded like a head on collision between two trains along with a car being keyed up while running into a metal wall…right in Logan's face. It's foul breath, a mixture of rotting and burning human carcasses, was accompanied by several pieces of flesh, human or animal unknown, which smacked the man in the face.

Danny, who was, by now, back on the Drakes shoulders, merely gave him a look before pushing the Drake to the floor of the Danger Room. Dismounting, she glanced up at the horrified students in the CR, those whom were there, then left the room entirely, leading the Drake by the back of his left ear away. One of the walls Melted in on itself, revealing a fiery cavern. As Danny and the Drake passed through the opening, it sealed itself, leaving the Danger Room empty but for the various blades that had been ripped from their foundations.

The students and four teachers stood in the CR, awestruck at how Danny handled the course and the surprise. Surprisingly, the shattered glass had not hit any of them and they weren't initially harmed from the Drake. "I don't think surprising her was a good idea, Logan" commented Hank McCoy.

"I think I got that when that…thing got in my face," snapped Logan and he pealed a slab of flesh from his face. "Hey, Chuck, what is this," he asked, holding it up to Xavier.

"I don't quite know," replied the Professor after a while. "Storm, would you please analyze this," he said to the white-haired African-American standing next to him. The young woman, taking the flesh with a look of disgust, nodded and left.

Danny sat on a cliff overlooking the lake of lava below her. With a smirk, she ran her hand through her now loose hair. Tilting her head to the side, she watched as her numerous creations fought, played, or hunted through the fiery pit of hell they shared with each other. A ball of fire blasted up from the lake as a bubble of noxious gas popped on the surface of the flaming lake. That was when she felt the prod of a searching mind. Annoyed, she jabbed out at the consciousness that bothered her peace in hell. Quickly, it shielded against her mental jab and then followed her line of attack.

_Danny, where are you,_ asked a familiar voice.

With a smile, she replied out loud, "I am everywhere and nowhere, love. Where else could I be?" She felt confusion cloud the Professors train of thought. "Ah, love, I'm right next to you, behind, above, below, and in front! I'm also inside. Can you guess where I am?" More confusion emanated from the mans thoughts. "For someone so smart, you sure are stupid. Think about it, it's a riddle. What surrounds your entire being and everyone else's…It is a goal in life and a place to visit at night…What do you do when you sleep!" Pausing, she waited for him to answer. "Dumb ass, where am I? Would you like to phone a friend?" She felt him converse with someone else, then another consciousness joined the first.

_Is it a Dream World,_ asked Jean?

"What do ya know, the red-head got it, but we're not quite there yet. Finish the answer," replied Danny.

_Kitty thinks you're in your mind,_ said Jean cautiously.

With a sigh, Danny grunted, "I hate you all." Standing, she ripped open the wall behind her, effortlessly Melting the cold steel wall on the other side. Entering the large room where Cerebro was located she called out, "Congrats, Kitty-cat, you got it. Unfortunately, you get no prize." Under her breath, she added, "Although I would love to throw you and your putrid accent in the Lava Lake."

"Wow, I was, like, right," cried out an excited Kitty. Danny rolled her eyes, although Logan gave her an odd look and she sneered at him.

"Expect more riddles in the future if you want to get me outta there later on," snapped Danny. "What do ya'll want from me, now?"

The Professor remained calm as he said, "I have just gotten some contact from a friend of mine in England. He says he may need our help and I would like you to come along. Magneto may be involved as well, so be careful." The others nodded and Danny snorted, but nodded as well. "Good, his name is Professor Dumbledore and he runs a school called Hogwarts…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to apologize for this taking so long to update. Please review for me! I feel so alone that people don't tell me how I'm doing! Oh well! Anyway, the next chapter may take awhile because my stupid computer deleted everything from here on to Chapter 10 so, yeah, I'm depressed. mutters bad things under her breath Anyway! Now, my darlings!**

**Logan: Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku does not own and X-Men: Evolution charactars.**

**Harry: She does not own Harry Potter Charactars.**

**Hermione: These charactars belong to Marvel Comics and J. K. Rowling**

**Ron: She does, however, own Danny "Mind Freak" Manners, the Hierarchies, and that Psycho Spider. mutters under breath bad things he'd do to Psycho Spider if he weren't so scared**

**Psycho Spider pops outta nowhere and Ron runs screaming**

**Fuyu: laughs On with the story!!!**

Chapter 4

As Danny, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty, Storm, Wolverine, and Xavier moved down the ramp of the Blackbird, the X-Men's black jet, a kind man appeared from behind a copse of trees with a group of strange people. "Ah, Charles, so good to see you," he said in his wizened voice.

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, Albus," replied Xavier as the older man shook his hand. Both went off to speak with each other, leaving the X-Men alone for the moment.

"Who is it," asked a nervous voice from behind the door.

"It's me, Albus," called out Dumbledore through the wooden obstruction, behind him the entire group of X-Men. The door swung open and out stepped a frazzled looking woman with bright red hair. "Oh, Albus, you left not thirty minutes ago!"

"I simply had to go pick up an old friend and his students," replied Albus, stepping to the side to reveal the X-Men. "I'm sorry, Molly dear, but I must be going again. It was good to see you once more, Xavier. I hope you all are comfortable…"

"Just go do whatever the hell it is you need to do," snapped Danny. "It's obvious you're in a hurry." The older man smiled at her and left. As he turned out of the gate, he disappeared and Danny made a face. Side-along Apparition had not been for her.

"Well," said the red-haired woman. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. Please do come in, now is not the time to be outside." She stepped to the side to allow them in.

"Will we fit," asked Danny. "I mean, there _are_ nine of us, one of which _is_ in a wheelchair."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll all fit, my dear," replied the woman. "Come in, everyone is just getting up." Everyone piled into the small kitchen and Mrs. Weasley shut the door. Squeezing past Scott and Jean, she managed to get to the front of the room. Danny quickly realized that the room was bigger then she thought. It was a kitchen, dining area, and living room all in one. The kitchen area consisted of a sink, two cupboards, and a storage room. Danny noticed that there was no fridge. Towards the middle was a large dinning table next to a staircase. There was a radio in the corner, two couches, a love seat, and several chairs, three around the fireplace. "Please, make yourselves at home, dears," she said as she returned to the kitchen.

Gently, Jean, Scott, and Kitty settled down on the couch. Wolverine and Storm took the loveseat, while Danny and Kurt took two of the chairs by the fireplace. Xavier pulled up next to Kurt and stared into the fire, thinking. Several minutes later, a young lady came down the stairs. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes and was French.

"Oh," she cried. "I did not know we would be 'aving guests!" Danny glanced at her for a second, then noticed Kurt, Scott, and Wolverine staring at her.

"Oi, Dumb, Dumb, and Dumber, snap out of it," the Reality Bender snapped. Jean swatted Scott on the shoulder and Storm nudged Wolverine while Danny reached forward and, after searching for a while, yanked on Kurt's tail. The boy yelped in pain and glared at her while Mrs. Weasley came out from behind a cupboard, searching for whatever had caused him to yelp.

Spotting the girl on the stairs, she sighed and said, "Oh, don't worry about them. Fleur here is half Veela and has that affect on everyone." Before anyone could ask, the Professor said in their heads, _A Veela is a magical creature of extreme beauty, but when angered, can be extremely deadly. You can't possibly believe in magic, Professor, _Danny snapped in her head so he could hear. _Expect the unexpected, _he replied. _Doesn't that make the unexpected, well, expected, _ Danny inquired and was rewarded with a small smile from the man. Mrs. Weasley quickly hustled the woman into the kitchen where she was out of everyone's line of view, behind a cupboard. Quickly, Scott apologized to Jean and hugged her to him and Wolverine whispered something in Storms ear, making her smile.

"Sorry about pulling your tail, but you were sitting there with your jaw on the floor," muttered Danny.

"Forgiven," replied Kurt. "I should know better anyvay." He shrugged and gave her a smile from which she could see his fangs.

A little bit later, Fleur came out of the kitchen, shocking the boys, heading up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley came seconds later, hot on the French woman's tail. About a minute later, Fleur was back with Mrs. Weasley. The French woman smiled at the X-Men before going into the kitchen area. Rolling her eyes, this time Danny kicked Kurt, who snapped back and gave her a sheepish smile. Two minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was heading back up the stairs.

"God, there's a lot of running around in this house," remarked Danny as Mrs. Weasley came back down followed by a little red-haired girl.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Ginny," she introduced, frazzled more then ever. "Ginny, dear, if they need anything, get it for them." The woman then rushed into the kitchen. That was when Danny realized something.

"Hey, Jean, she looks like a younger version of you with freckles," the white-head called out with a laugh. The two red-heads looked at each other and Jean smiled.

"Actually, I used to _have_ freckles when I was younger," remarked Jean.

Snorting with laughter, Danny said, "Congrats, Ginny, you have now seen how you will look when you turn eighteen."

Ginny smiled, then asked, "Can I get you lot anything?"

"Yes, young lady," said the Professor from next to Kurt. "Could you be so kind as to get me a glass of water?" Ginny nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. Returning, she came around Kurt's chair and handed the Professor the glass, but nearly dropped in when she saw he was in a wheelchair.

"Oh," she remarked quietly, stunned.

Smiling warmly, the Professor said, "Don't worry dear. It's just a wheelchair."

"Um, but…" the young girl was at a loss for words.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down, hun," said Danny. "That wheelchair is so he can move without having to have someone carry him all the time. I expect that would be rather embarrassing, huh, Professor." Just then, a young lady with bushy brown hair and what looked like a black eye shot down the stairs.

"Oh, my goodness," Danny heard Mrs. Weasley exclaim. "What happened to you, Hermione?"

"One of Fred and Georges tricks," she said quickly. "It's nothing. Has the post arrived? Oh, I know I failed Ancient Runes!"

"Here, dear, sit down and let me see if I can fix that. No, the post has yet to arrive, now sit," said Mrs. Weasley. After some struggling, the small but round woman managed to get Hermione into a chair. That was when the girl noticed the X-men.

"Oh, hello," she said, slightly surprised. "I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"My dear girl, I'm Professor Charles Xavier," said the Professor. "These are my students; Nightcrawler, Jean, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Rouge, and Mind Freak, along with their teachers, Storm and Wolverine." He pointed at each in turn, indicating Danny when he said Mind Freak. "I'll let them decide whether or not they want you to know their real names." He turned back to water, glancing at Danny with a mental warning of, _be nice._ Danny made a face, but relented.

"Quit squirming, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let me see…"

Ten minutes and several spells later the mark was not gone and two boys had arrived downstairs. The first was another red-headed freckled faced boy whom Ginny identified as her brother, Ron. The second was a brunette with what looked like bed head, round glasses, and shocking green eyes. On his forehead was a lightening shaped scar. Ginny identified him as Harry Potter and was surprised when none of the others showed any reaction. She was even more surprised when Kurt informed her that they had never heard of him, but remained silent, thoughtful.

"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley was saying anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wand in hand and a copy of a book titled _The Healers Helpmate _open at "Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions." "This has always worked before, I just don't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a good joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny. Danny smiled, having heard much of the two from Ginny a great deal.

"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You wont, dear, well find an antidote, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," snapped Hermione and Danny gave a sharp bark of laughter.

She jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together. "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this mourning," she asked.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," replied the woman patiently. "Even ask the others. It's barely nine, there's still plenty of time…."

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly. "I definitely make at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practically was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back…"

"Hermione, would you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got you eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s…"

"Oh, don't, don't, don't," cried Hermione. "I know I've failed everything!"

"Child, you are getting on my nerves, now shut up!" snapped Danny. "You're going to drive me more insane then I already am! I need my medicine." Muttering to herself, the girl started shifting through her pockets, looking for the small orange container that held her pills.

"What happens if we fail," asked Harry.

"We discuss out options with out Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term," replied Hermione.

Harry's stomach squirmed as Danny laughed. "Child, you are obsessed, do you know that!" Danny, or Mind Freak, pulled out her pills and, popping the top off, put two of the small capsules in her mouth.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat out examinations after six years of study, not five, and then…"

Fleur's words were drowned out in a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specks were clearly visible in the blue sky, growing larger all the time. The Professor quickly informed them all on how the witches and wizards received and sent their mail by owl just as three owls soared through the open window, landing on the table, each holding out a leg. The three students opened their respective letters, then compared grades. The teenagers celebrated by eating more food and Danny laughed.

"By the way, who are you," asked Harry.

Shifting in her seat, the Phaser said, "My name is, like, Shadowcat and this is Mind Freak, Cyclops, Rouge, Jean Grey, and Nightcrawler. Storm, Wolverine, and Professor Xavier are our teachers." She pointed at each person in turn to indicate just whom she was talking about. "I, like, only used the Professors real name. The rest, I used, like, code names for. We don't generally, like, give out our real names."

"Why not," asked Ron.

Mind Freak made a face and snapped, "For reason you don't honestly need to know." Flipping sideway so her legs hung over the armrest, Danny relaxed a little. "We have our reasons for using codenames. Mostly it's because we don't want people knowing our real names. You got a problem with that?"

"Mind Freak, be nice," scolded Storm and the girl rolled her eyes and settled deeper into the couch.

"Um, do the codenames mean anything," asked Hermione, politely. Mind Freak could tell she was honestly curious and looked to the Professor for permission.

_I'll tell her,_ he said in her head. "We're mutants, my dear girl," said Xavier. "Humans far more evolved then the norm."

"What," asked Ron.

"We're what you would call Super Heroes," said Mind Freak. "You know, like Superman or The Flash, except we were born like this."

"Who's Superman or The Flash," asked Ron and Harry laughed.

"Ron, Superman was a man who came from space to defend the earth. He was faster then a speeding bullet and could withstand them, too. He had x-ray and laser vision. The only thing he couldn't see through was lead and the only one who knew that was his arch nemesis, Lex Luther. Nothing could hurt him except Kryptonite," explained Harry.

"The Flash was the fastest man alive. He was even faster then Superman to the point where he could run across water. His arch nemesis was The Nega-Flash. Both were comic book heroes," added Hermione. "I don't believe the fad spread to the wizarding world, but they were very famous, along with Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Batman, John, and Green Lantern.

None of them were real, but everyone in the Muggle world loved them anyway."

"So, you all have super powers," concluded Ron.

"Something like that," said Jean. "But we're not the same. See, we each have different powers as we all evolved differently. I'm a telepath and telekinetic. I can read thoughts and move things with my mind."

"I can't ever take my sunglasses off or blasts of powerful energy will shoot from my eyes strong enough to put a hole in a mountain," said Cyclops.

"I can, like, walk through walls," said Shadowcat.

"I teleport," said Nightcrawler.

"I can control the weather," said Storm.

"I heal automatically and because of this a bunch of idiot scientists decided it would be a good idea to fuse my bones with adamantine, the strongest metal in the world and it's unbreakable. My bones can't break because of this and I can do this," said Wolverine, letting his claws slide out and causing several people to yelp.

"And you two," Mrs. Weasley asked of Rouge and Mind Freak when she got over her fright of Wolverines claws.

"If ah touch someone, ah absorb their abilities, memories, powers if they're a mutant or what you guys are, and even their life force. If ah ain't careful, ah could put someone in a coma or potentially kill them," said Rouge. "Ah don't have control of it so ah can't touch anyone, but the Professor is trying to find a way to help me so ah can touch again," she added, a little optimistic.

"My insanity is the key to my ability," said Mind Freak. "Some people might call me an illusionist, but I'm not. See, everything I create is very real and solid and they _can_ kill you. I bend reality to a certain extent. But, I can't Bend any living thing other then myself. Anything I Bend has to be dead. And if I Bend it, it has to become alive and cannot resemble anything this world's creator has already made so it has to be from my imagination. It doesn't take much, but if I Bend too much, I get tired. Bending also causes some physical aspects of mine to change unless I Bend a part of myself, so I can Bend and not change appearances against my will. I have to be careful, though, because sometimes things don't change back to what they were before." Tossing her hair, which was white again, she stared off into the fire, unperturbed by the reactions her lecture got from those present.

"So, you can change things," asked Hermione. When Mind Freak nodded, she asked, "Could you show us?"

Grinning, Mind Freak sent her hair through an array of colors before going back to white. Then she asked, "Do you have anything that isn't of any value?" Mrs. Weasley passed her an old broken spoon. "Hey, Wolverine, do you remember the friend you made in the car?"

Wolverines gaze snapped to her as he snarled, "Don't you dare," a little too late as the spoon shifted shape and became a Flutter, who immediately began pecking the man in the shoulder. He swatted him and the Flutter shrieked, sounding like a car crash before returning to his mistress, Mind Freak, as she laughed her ass of on the chair.

"Oh, my little flutter, did the mean man hurt you," she asked the bird and Wolverine snarled, throwing the closest thing to him at her, in this case it was a book. Her hair reared up and caught it in mid-air and threw the book back at him. As is hit the man in the stomach, Mrs. Weasley yelped at both the movement of Mind Freaks hair and the appearance of the Flutter. Mind Freak laughed and shielded herself from another flying book.

As the week went by, the younger people living in the house became acquainted with each other. The X-Men learned about the wizarding world and a sport called Quidditch that was played on broomsticks. Mind Freak generally sat on the Fence watching Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione play two-a-side Quidditch and watching her ankles for the gnomes that lived beneath the garden. Of course, even with them on a mission, Wolverine wasn't going to let them get out of their training. The first such session was rather memorable.

"Since we ain't at home, we don't have the Danger Room or security system for you all to practice on, so we're gonna go hand-to-hand combat," Wolverine began from behind The Burrow as they had learned the house was called. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others had turned out to watch, including Fleur's fiancé, Bill. "Freak and Elf, you're up first," said the man, using his nicknames for Mind Freak and Nightcrawler.

Both students stepped forward as Mrs. Weasley asked, "Will they get hurt?"

"If I trained them right, which I know I did, they should be fine except for some bruising," replied Wolverine. "Ready, Go!"

Mind Freak started moving and talking. "I wonder what little Kurt is afraid of," she asked the air.

"Vat are you talking about," asked the German, oblivious to what she was planning.

Mind Freak smiled serenely and said, "What does the little elf fear the most? Oh, I know!" Her hair flared as the landscape suddenly shifted and everyone present was transported to Lava Lake, where Mind Freak had gone during her first escapade into her mind when she had first joined the X-Men. Kurt yelped in fright.

"How," he cried out. The others yelped in surprise before Xavier calmed them down; telling them it was just a different place.

"Surprised, love," Mind Freak asked semi-sweetly, "Did you think I didn't know? Hun, that was no second dimension you went through, it was my mind in a less evolved state. Now, answer me this;

'Pronounced as one letter but written with three, only two different letters are used to make me.  
I'm double, I'm single I'm black, blue, and gray.  
I'm read from both ends and the same either way.

What am I?'"

Nightcrawler's tail drooped, and then perked. "You can't have help, love," Danny said and his tail drooped once more. He had long ago taken his watch off and the others were used to him by then. Danny tilted her head to the side and gave a serene smile. "Do you surrender? Remember, if you do…" A large creature, rather like an orange and red T-Rex shrunken down to the size of a dog, slide down a cliff side behind Nightcrawler and snarled.

Shrinking away, the blue furred boy flicked his tail from side to side, rather like an agitated cat. He squinted his eyes as he thought, trying to ignore the Rex Hierarchy making lunges at him. That was when Hermione and Kitty started jumping up and down because they knew the answer. Jean quickly warned Hermione not to even whisper it because of Kurt's good hearing. With his tail lashing back and forth, the boy thought, then got it. "Is it an eye?" He asked. Danny made a face and the Lava Lake disappeared. They were all back in the Weasley's backyard. Unfortunately, so was a single Rex Hierarchy.

The creature lunged at Kurt as the boy 'ported away. Reappearing on the fence, he had to teleport again to get away as the Rex lunged again. Smacking into the wood, he shook his broad head out and searched the area again. Just then, his Mistress, Mind Freak, fell over and Kurt pulled her legs out from beneath her. The Teleporter 'bamfed' away as she flipped back to her feet. Making a face, she set her hand over the ground and the area shifted. Slowly, as Danny was unused to the dirt beneath her feet, a form started growing. As a long slender head broached the surface, Nightcrawler appeared behind her and Mind Freak lashed out, trying to hit him. The boy just bounced back and came at her again; only to be dragged sideways as his tail was snagged by the Rex. Mind Freak turned back to the slender head, concentrating.

Closing her eyes, she focused. What she wanted had to have wings for flight, so she could get off the ground. A long tail, so to smack the boy if he got to close, and a long neck for balance as her creatures had to obey the laws of physics, too. Slender head with foot long teeth and foot ½ long fangs. Sharp red eyes with ability to track in infra-red, ability to sense danger before it comes, sharp claws made for shredding, only two limbs other then his wings and a hardened but comfortable area for her to sit in while he was in flight (sitting on a Drake Hierarchy's shoulders was painful), long and open ears for advanced sense of hearing. To give the boy a chance, she left a soft spot. Because the creature would have a heightened sense of hearing, loud noises would be painful. Before she opened her eyes, there was a loud shriek from directly next to her.

Opening her eyes, she beheld a creature of proportional size, about eight feet long, nose tip to tail tip. His skin was pebbly and colored deep green with soft brown streaks going across his neck and body. His arms were powerful looking with foot long talons and shaped like a hawks feet. His eyes, set back in his head like a snake, were a fierce red and she knew he could see only heat sources. Protruding from his jaws were a pair of foot ½ long ivory fangs. When the creature twisted his sinuous neck, turning his head, to face her, a deep rumbling started up inside his chest that someone could dare to call purring. He twisted his tail around her body and nuzzled her softly. Quickly, Mind Freak lifted herself up to settle into the hardened dip just behind his leathery bat-like wings and the creature took off. In her mind she said, _Wyvern Hierarchy. Thy name is Nico._ The creature let out a shriek that most of the X-Men compared to Godzilla.

Nico twisted in the air, turning his body to the sudden up shoot of heat near the garden. Caught unawares, Nightcrawler was pinned beneath Nico's great weight and cringed at the growl that erupted from the Wyverns chest. Sliding off of him, Mind Freak came around Nico and ordered, "Say it."

After squirming for awhile, knowing he couldn't teleport or the Wyvern would come with him, Nightcrawler relented and muttered, "Uncle." Mind Freak dismissed the Rex Hierarchy and ordered Nico to let the furry, blue 'elf' go. Releasing his catch, the Wyvern nuzzled his mistress and then went back to his birthplace, her mind.

"I am insane," Mind Freak shouted at the top of her lungs with a laugh as Nightcrawler muttered, "You can say that again." And she did. The witches and wizards standing with the X-Men, whom were equally stunned, stared at her with awe.

About a week later, Harry's birthday came round. It should have been a peaceful, happy day if it weren't for the new arrival and his news. The man's name was Remus Lupin and he looked rather poor and sickly. He had a young face, but his eyes were old and his brown hair was streaked liberally with gray, his clothes that of a beggar. He was quickly introduced to the X-men and told who and what they were.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it – well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember." Mind Freak quietly sat, eating her cake of which she only accepted after a look from Storm that said _Be Polite_. She didn't really like cake. There was too much sugar and that tended to make her hyper and put her imagination into overdrive…not a good thing.

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff-"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran-"

"-the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted, with an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach. "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the looks of the place," replied Bill.

"Why," asked Rom, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

They all talked on about a man called Ollivander, the wand maker and how people would have to get wands elsewhere. The day became rather gloomy and most people went to bed rather depressed. Mind Freak, however, didn't sleep. That night was spent with Nico in The Dark Forest, a rather spooky place in her mind, but she thought it wonderful. The next day, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a badge that he said made him Quidditch Captain. Hermione was ecstatic, saying it gave him equal status as a prefect and then something about bathrooms.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him." Ron made a joke about Voldemort hiding behind a bookshelf and Mrs. Weasley scolded him roughly.

When he came out of it muttering about how she couldn't take a joke, Mind Freak laughed sharply, and then slipped away to her world. When they tried to call her back, she pointedly refused, then gave them a riddle, to which they answered properly and she sighed, and then came out.

When Saturday came round, Mind Freak slipped down from the rafters in the attic where she was staying with Jean, Kitty, Rouge, and Storm. Landing with a thump, she grabbed her duster coat from the chair it was on and snarled something about strangling whatever the hell was in the ceiling. Trundling down the steps, sliding her black coat on, she ruffled her hair, which now hung just below her ears messily and was dark-green from a rather exhilarating summoning of a large, freakish spider thing she created just to scare the shit out of Ron, and it worked. Her hair clung to her hand, fondly, wishing it were long again to play with itself. Bangs in her face, she ran into yet another member of the Weasley family with a grunt.

Looking up, she found herself staring into a pair of dark-green eyes rather like Rouges, only darker. "Whoa, sorry about that," said a deep, vibrating voice. Stepping backwards, Mind Freak set her eyes on a huge, young man who was well muscled and had a great many scars from what the girl could only guess. His hair was shoulder-length with a golden-red hue and he had a goatee, also golden-red. He seemed about six feet tall, if not more, and was very broad and…well, solid. Blinking, Mind Freak shook her head.

"I'm guessing you're Charlie, the Dragon Trainer," she asked, politely. When he nodded, she extended her hand, saying, "Names Mind Freak…or at least, that's my nickname."

"Oh, Ron was talking about you and you're…spider thing?"

"Oh, he was, was he," she replied, sounding falsely excited. "Maybe I should bring out Spider Psycho just because Ron liked him so much."

"Don't you dare," shouted Ron from the door way. Behind him, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were laughing. "You freaking psycho!"

"Why, yes I am," Mind Freak replied, sickly sweet. "So glad you noticed! I need my meds." Pulling out an orange container, she popped a couple capsules into her mouth and smiled briefly, then went back to her normal, sour look. "What the hell is in the ceiling, by the way," she asked.

"Oh, you mean the troll in the ceiling," asked Charlie. "Don't worry about him. He just likes to make noise when it gets too quiet."

"You mean when everyone else is trying to sleep," muttered Mind Freak.

"What do you care, you don't sleep," said Ron, icily, still bothered by the fact that she could summon a giant spider at will.

"Just because I don't sleep, doesn't mean I don't need to rest," snapped Mind Freak. "Just for that, I should summon Spider Psycho!" Ron yelped and retreated to the other room. Mussing her hair, Mind Freak made a face and cried out, "I'm hungry! Mrs. Weasley, can I have food?!" Charlie, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed.

They left the house in a majority of a good mood. Ron was rather indignant because Bill had given Harry money; although he had been told multiple times that it had already been Harry's in the first place. Professor Dumbledore had sent a letter earlier that day, asking that two of the X-Men accompany the group to Diagon Alley. Professor Xavier had decided that Mind Freak would need the experience and Logan could go with as her teacher.

It was a rather gloomy day. In front of the house sat a small, green car that Ginny explained was from the Ministry of Magic. Mind Freak thought that the name 'Ministry of Magic' was rather pompous, but she kept that thought to herself, although she noticed that Xavier had smiled at her. Mind Freak shifted her clothes to match the others and ended up wearing a plain black button-up long sleeve shirt, black slacks, a pair of black tennis shoes and black socks, and a long black robe. Her hair shifted so it was a golden-red hue, and was a little longer then before, to hide the fact that her ears had taken on an animal-like resemblance. They were long and soft and she could lay them back, but needed longer hair to hide them. When Kitty remarked that she looked like a Weasley, she said that was what she had been aiming for. She could pass of as a cousin, but had to wear a pair of shades as she couldn't manage to change her eye color, a dark, bloody hue of red, even in the pupils and where the whites were supposed to be. They resembled Nico's eyes in a way, except she could see in Technicolor…or at least that's what she told the others.

It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron as he stretched out in the car while it drove smoothly away from the Burrow. Somehow, he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mind Freak were sitting comfortably in the back seat.

"Don't get used to it," said Mr. Weasley. He and Mrs. Weasley were sharing the front seat with the Ministry driver and Logan. The seat had stretched accommodatingly to fit them all so it was rather like a sofa. "It's for Harry. He's been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron, too." Mind Freak noticed Harry stiffen at the mention of more security and snorted.

"Aren't they freaking out just a tad too much," she asked. "Seriously, I highly doubt Voldemort would just jump out of nowhere. He'd probably send his lackey's anyway." Logan grunted in agreement. It ended in both of the getting scolded by Mrs. Weasley.

"Here we are, then" said the driver just after Mrs. Weasley finished her tirade about them having to be more careful and all that. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!" Mind Freak snorted in surprise and flicked her ears. She backed into Logan as he exited the car, surprised by the size of the mountainous man that took up most of the sidewalk. Wolverine steadied her and let out a low growl, only succeeding in tickling the girl as the man took no notice. He was nearly eight feet tall with rather messy long black hair and beard, out of which you could only see his beady black eyes, twinkling in amusement. He wore a long beaverskin coat and smelled of something rather…well, not bad, but not too pleasant either.

"Harry!" He boomed, sweeping the black, haired boy into a bone-crushing hug. "Buckbeak- Witherwings, I mean- yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air!"

"I didn't know security meant you, Hagrid," said the boy. Mind Freak and Wolverine both calmed down a little, realizing this was just Harry's large friend, Hagrid, the schools Game Keeper.

"I know, just like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly. "Ah, an' who is this?" The large man had noticed Mind Freak and Wolverine. When he came forward, however, a deep, low growling erupted from the small girl's chest. "Now, I'll have none o' that!" He reached down and ruffled the red-head's messy hair. Her growling got louder and Hermione finally said, "Hagrid, this is Mind Freak. We don't know her real name because she refuses to tell us. She doesn't like to be touched, though." Hagrid removed his hand and her growling abated.

"You're Rubeus Hagrid, I assume," she asked. "I've heard stories about you, although I thought they were exaggerating about your size, though." Mind Freak stepped backwards slightly, trying to take him in entirely but soon realized this was impossible.

"And you are," the man asked of Logan, who was still holding Mind Freak by the shoulders.

"Names Logan, but most people call me Wolverine," said the Canadian, holding out a hand to shake. Wolverine's already large hands were enveloped in Hagrid's hands, which were the size of trashcan lids. Quickly after that, Hagrid led everyone into the Leaky Cauldron. The place was completely empty except for what Mind Freak assumed was the patron, a wizened bent up old man whom Harry identified as Tom. Their group continued on to the back of the bar into the chilly courtyard at the back of the bar. Hagrid raised a pink umbrella, to which Mind Freak directed all of her scorn to, and tapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

A nearby sign identified the area as Diagon Alley, but it was rather empty. Most of the shops had been boarded up, and somber, purple posters portraying moving black and white pictures of wanted people. There were a number of shabby-looking stalls with signs saying things like Amulets: Effective against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi. The owner of this stall proffered an amulet, saying it would protect Ginny's neck, and Mr. Weasley muttered something about not being on duty.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron's showing too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much. Come on, everyone!"

"Why don't we just split up and get everything separately? It'll be faster done this way," said Mind Freak. Mrs. Weasley started fretting.

"Don't fret, Molly, they'll be fine with me," said Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off to Flourish and Blotts with her husband, and Ginny while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Logan, and Mind Freak set off for Madam Malkin's.

Mind Freak noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley. Nobody spoke to each other and they all were traveling in groups. When they reached the shop, Hagrid decided that he would stay outside, seeing as not all of them would fit inside. Mind Freak and Logan went in first, followed closely by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As a voice wafted out from behind a clothes rack, Logan noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces grow hard. The voice was a soft, male one, arguing about being able to shop alone, then…

"What where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

A teenage, boy with a pale pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He looked in the mirror and then swung around when he noticed the group that had come through the door. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," snarled the boy. Mind Freak made a face and stepped out of the shadows with Logan. "What is this, a Weasley Convention? Get lost!"

A low growl erupted from Mind Freak's chest at his remark and she snarled, "I don't like your tone of voice, kid."

"Growling," he asked with a snort as his mother came out from around the corner. "What do you think you are an animal? Who are you, anyway? I thought that ugly brat, Ginny, was the only girl."

As her growl deepened, Mind Freak snarled, "My name is Danny and I'm a cousin. And if you call Ginny ugly one more time…well, let's let your imagination run amok. Or don't you have one, seeing as your mother still seems to be picking out your clothes. Those robes are rather hideous and clash with your…well, they just clash with you in general, you ugly prick."

"I don't believe I like your tone of voice," said the boy's mother. "You speak to a Malfoy, I expect respect."

Danny snorted and snapped, "Respect? See the guy behind me? He's one of my teachers, Art. He's a higher rank then _you_ in my book and even so, I only respect him a smidgen. Which means, no respect for you, you skinny ass bitch!"

Making a face, the woman pulled out her wand and pointed it at Danny…and it shifted into a Spitting Cobra, which twisted around to hiss at her. The woman dropped the snake with a yelp and, as it hit the ground, the cobra turned back into a stick. Danny smirked when the woman gave her a curious look. Just then, Logan's hand landed on her shoulder. "Runt, cool it. 1, she's not worth our time and 2, we don't need people knowing what we can do." She snorted, but agreed, however reluctantly. Turning her eyes back on the woman, she sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I finally did it, after an entire...I don't want to think how long. Anyway, all, read on. Now my pets!

Logan: Fuyu does not own the X-Men charactars, we belongs to Marvel Comics

Hermione: She does not own any of the Harry Potter charactars, we belong to J. K. Rowling.

Ron: She does, however, own Danny, the Hierarchies, and Gin n' Tonic...you'll find out later

Fuyu: Thank you, everyone. Now read on and figure out why, exactly, I own Gin n' Tonic. snickers

Narcissa stared at her for a second before turning to face Harry. "Put those away," she snapped, indicating the drawn wands the two teenage boy's had trained on Malfoy. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Oh, really?" asked Harry, taking a step forward and staring into the woman's arrogant face that, for being pale, still resembled her sisters. They were the same height now. "Going to get a few Death Eaters to do us in, are you?" Danny snorted, highly doubting that, Death Eater or not, anything could get past her to Harry.

'Really, you shouldn't accuse – dangerous thing to say – wands away, please!" Harry ignored the woman and Narcissa smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked all about the shop as though searching for someone and snapped, "Wow…look at there…he's not here right now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

"Harry, don't provoke her," snarled Danny as she stepped closer to the boy. "My orders come from the Professor who got them from Dumbledore. I am to make sure nothing happens to you and that includes any spells that come flying from people you provoke so it's my neck on the line if that stick of a hag really does decide to attack you because I'd have to get in the way and I like my head right where it is, on my shoulders!" Glancing at the smug looking blonde, she added, "Although she probably wouldn't do any real harm seeing as the fact that she's a dumb ass blonde, along with loser boy over there."

Malfoy made an angry movement towards Danny and Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter, Weasley!" snarled the boy.

"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, holding him back with her thing white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Glancing at Danny, she added, "And Weasley will be joining him."

The girl snorted and replied, "That I highly doubt." She swatted down Harry's wand arm when he attempted to raise his wand as Hermione added, "Harry, no! Think…you mustn't…You'll be in so much trouble…"

Madame Malkin dithered for a moment, then seemed to decide to behave as though nothing was going on, saying, this left sleeve could come up a bit, dear, let me just –"

"Ouch!" cried out Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you putting your pins, woman! Mother – I don't think I want these anymore." He pulled the robes over his head and threw them on the ground at Madam Malkin's feet.

Before Narcissa could answer her son, Danny snapped, "Why not, small fry? It was such a lovely robe…on the rack. I guess you finally realized how trashy you made it seem, huh?" Narrowing her concealed eyes, she added, "You grate on my nerves, small fry. Get out of my face before I do something I'll regret…or, rather, regret doing in front of others where I will clearly get caught." A rather sinister smile graced her features and, though he didn't show it, Malfoy was frightened.

Narcissa blinked, then said, "I think we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings." With that, she and Draco left rather quickly.

"Well, _really_!" said Madame Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and cleaning them off with the tip of her wand as though it were a vacuum.

She was distracted all through the fittings of Ron's and Harry's new robes and tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witches, and Danny had to growl as her several times to get her on track.

While the three students got fitted, Logan pulled Danny to the side and asked, "When were you ordered to take any hit thrown at Scarface, runt?"

Danny shrugged and replied quietly, "I wasn't. But what better way to keep someone out of trouble then telling him a friend's neck is on the line if he does something stupid." Logan gave her an odd look, then nodded.

When Madame Malkin was finished fitting Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she bowed them out of the shop with an air of being glad to see them gone. Outside the shop, Hagrid asked if they got everything.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them." A moment later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books. They all dropped by the Apothecary and Eeylops and went on to a joke shop Ron's brothers, the twins Fred and George, had set up. Neither of the boys brought any ingredients at the Apothecary since they weren't taking potions, but they did by several large boxes of owl nuts for their owls, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops.

While at the pet store, an animal caught Danny's eye and she drifted over. It was a large Red Tailed Hawk and gorgeous to look at. He had a snowy white chest with a long, broad band of brown across his belly and red-brown wings, back, and head. A good inch ½ up his wing feather tips was a fierce, bright red color, startling against the brown. His black eyes were fierce and studied Danny closely. His small face tilted slightly to the right as he clicked his short, but sharp beck together. He flapped his wings once or twice, showing off his size and he was a big bird.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," I cooed to him with a smile. He turned his head the other way and shrugged his wings. "Well, of course. You're a boy! That would make you handsome." The bird gave a strange chirp and flicked his tail feathers.

"Well, he seems to like you," said the story keeper, clearly astonished. Blinking his way out of his stupor, the man said, "Would you like to buy him?"

Danny snorted and replied, "Like I have the money." Tilting her head slightly, she added, "I really would love him. He'd be the only one of my many pets with a mind of its own." The shopkeeper gave her an odd look, but she shook her head and laughed lightly.

From behind, Logan said, "Almost forgot, the Professor gave me some money incase you wanted something. Haven't been exchange for what ever you lot use, though."

Hermione glance up and said, "I can exchange it, if you don't mind. I haven't the money to do it, though." Harry offered his own coins and Hermione quickly exchanged the American money for the Wizarding money. Logan bought the Falcon with the newly exchanged cash, the bird being only 7 galleons. (**A/N:** I don't know if this is accurate or not, but I'm guesstimating that that's about 40 American dollars). Everyone walked out of the Owlery content with a Danny that was happy as a clam, her Red-Tailed Hawk newly dubbed Gin n' Tonic, Gin for short, perched on her shoulder and grooming her hair.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked down the street towards where Fred and Georges joke shop was supposed to be. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's #92…94…"

"_Whoa_," said Ron, stopping in his tracks.

Behind him, Danny froze and Gin chirped in surprise at the bright purple poster that practically screamed:

Why are you worrying about

You-Know-Who?

You should be worrying about

U-No-Poo –

The constipation sensation

That's gripping the nation!

Promptly, both boys and Danny started laughing their asses off while Mrs. Weasley gave a weak sort of moan and muttered something about them being murdered in their beds, to which Ron retorted that they wouldn't and that the poster was brilliant. Danny was senseless with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is here! Read on and see the ending the freaked the hell out of me, and I was writing it! Okay...go!**

**Logan: Fuyu does not own X-Men, they belong to Marvel Comics**

**Hermione: She does not own Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowling**

**Ron: She does, however, own Danny and Gin 'n Tonic**

**Yes, I do! Read and Review, please!**

In the shop, Danny took one look around and immediately thought of several people she had once known that would have had a heart attack in here. The entire place was lit up with sparks and flashes and it was filled with the sounds of snaps, crackles, pops, and bangs along with the chatter of so many customers that you couldn't get near the shelves. She stared around, seeing boxes piled up to the ceiling. There was a bunch of them labeled:

Skiving Snack-boxes

_Get out of class by faking a nosebleed, puking fest, or hacking cough!_

The slender girl noticed that there were only several snack boxes with the title Nosebleed Nougat left on the shelves. She guessed that it must have been the more popular kind.

In a bin to the left of these shelves were wands that, when waved, either turned into a rubber chicken or pair of briefs. She noticed that the more expensive kind beat the unwary user over the head when someone waved one. On another shelf were boxes of quills for all sorts of uses. When a space cleared in the crowd, Danny quickly tailed Harry to a group of 10yr olds grouped around a miniature animated hangman. Hermione murmured something about a pink box and the charm inside being really extraordinary magic.

"For that, Hermione, you get one for free," said a voice from behind the three. A beaming red head stood there, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed brilliantly with his hair. Danny guessed that this must have been one of the twins. Which, she wouldn't even bother trying to solve without asking.

"How are you, Harry?" asked the boy, shaking hands with the Logan-dubbed Scarface. "What happened to your eye, Hermione?" The irate brunette reminded him of his punching telescope and he handed her a thick yellow paste, saying it would clear up the bruise in no time. Then he noticed Danny and said, "Well, to whom might I be having the pleasure of meeting for the first time."

Danny rolled her eyes and played along. "Why, my good sir, the pleasure is all mine! My name is Daniela "Danny" "Mindfreak" Manners. You, of course, must call me Danny…or Mindfreak, which ever suits you." She fluttered her eyelashes and giggled, then broke and started laughing all out. The boy joined her, finding the situation as hilarious as she.

"Well, Danny, I'm Fred Weasley and it really is nice to meet a fellow jokester like you," said the boy, genuinely pleased to meet her.

Danny snorted, "Ron wouldn't say that. I scared the shit outta him the other day and he's still not to pleased about it. Although I reckon he's feeling about less animosity towards me ever since I chewed the Malfoys out."

"You chewed the Malfoys out!" Fred exclaimed incredulously. The girl nodded proudly and Fred whistled in appreciation. "Not many people have the guts to chew them out. Now I really must get to know you!" Danny laughed and smiled. Annoyed at being ignored, Gin flicked his wings and shrieked, causing everyone within a three foot radius to freeze and stare. A glare from Danny sent them on their way whilst Fred was preoccupied with the bird on her shoulder. "What a bird! What's his name?"

Danny grinned and replied, "I can officially say that I hold the rights to Gin n' Tonic." Fred laughed. "Just call him Gin." The bird barked softly, appeased at the attention, and returned to grooming Danny's red locks.

"Well," said Fred as Hermione wandered off. "Let me show you two around the shop." He guided them past a shelf of muggle magic tricks, explaining that it was for muggle nuts like Mr. Weasley. Then pointed out his twin, George, who quickly came over to greet Harry and snap at a boy trying to steal a handful of edible dark marks.

"Here, let's show you our more serious line of products," said George. He pushed aside a curtain next to the Muggle tricks, revealing a more subdued room.

"We just developed this line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened." He went on to explain how so many people, even Ministry of Magic workers, couldn't do a decent shield charm. When the Ministry bought 500 Shield Hats, they had gone into Shield Cloaks and Shields gloves. They had then delved into all sorts of Defense Against the Dark Arts products, coming up with all sorts of things. Some of which were Instant Darkness Powder, imported from Peru, and Decoy Detonators. Fred caught a couple of the Decoy Detonators, which were running around by themselves, and tossed them to Harry, because the boy had given them start up money, and then to Danny, simply because he liked her. A second later, a young blonde witch in the same robes as the boys appeared and called them away. They told Harry to help himself to anything and George left Fred to lead the two back to the front of the shop.

Back at the front of the shop, Fred and George, who randomly reappeared after helping the employee, began lecturing on Ginny, who snapped back and then snapped at Ron, who swore and flipped off Fred for not letting him just have some stuff because they were brothers, who was then threatened by Mrs. Weasley to have his fingers jinxed together if he ever did that again, who was then plied by Ginny to have a Pygmy Puff, fuzzy little pink and purple things that Gin found to look remarkably tasty.

From where she stood by Mrs. Weasley, Danny overheard her charge speaking with his friends.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry murmured.

"Giver her the slip by the looks of it," said Ron.

"Why, though?" mused Hermione. They were all quiet for a while and Harry said something Danny didn't catch. Quiet suddenly, a silvery cloak was flipped over all of them and they disappeared. Danny blinked, then made a quick decision.

She tapped Logan lightly on the shoulder to let him know of her whereabouts as she followed the teens out, her hair shifting from short and red to long and stringy black. She skin lost its freckles and went papery white. Her face shrunk from full to gaunt and her spine bent over. Her clothing, which had been normal compared to how one from a fair off family would dress was shifted to a ratty cloak and nasty looking dress with black slippers that _used_ to be white. Her hands, now long fingered and knobby shoved her hair from blood shot eyes that saw both color _and_ heat so she could track them easily. Gin got off her shoulder, knowing that it was still her but, being the smart bird he was, knowing also that his presence could effect her choice of disguise.

Following the group closely, she was led into Diagon Alley, where she noticed that they were following the Small Fry, who had taken a left down Knockturn Alley. Going down the alley for a way, Small Fry stopped in front of a shop and entered it while the three friends simply waited for him outside. Danny glanced up at the sign above the door that said 'Borgin and Burkes' then back down at where the three stood, then over to Small Fry inside. Having been unable to change her ears, Danny flicked the long, lizard-sheep hearing aids and listened closely while the others had to make due with something called Extendable Ears.

"…you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said the shop keeper, his tone saying that he was unwilling. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it." The shop keeper licked his lips nervously before going on to say he couldn't guarantee anything and Malfoy showed him something for 'confidence.' The man looked frightened as Malfoy warned him that, should he speak, a man called Fenrir Greyback would make sure he would pay. After an exchange of words, Malfoy stalked out of the shop. That was when Hermione did something stupid.

The brunette waltzed into the shop before Danny could move. While the girl did a terrible job at faking herself to be a dark witch, Danny covered her eyes in sheer embarrassment for the girl. She asked about a necklace, then a skull, then completely muffed it. Growling to herself, Danny quickly strode forward, shoving the door open, and barked out, "Bridgette, you stupid girl! You forget everything I tell you!" Snaring the surprised girl by the upper arm, she snarled in her ear in her normal voice, "Play along."

The girl was quick to catch on and replied in a mildly frightened voice, "I'm sorry, Aunty, I didn't mean to!"

"Shut up, you idiotic girl," Danny snapped. "Just get back to the house and in your room and you are to have no dinner for a week! Now move!" The girl quickly got out of Danny's way, the older looking girl looking on with a nasty glare. Snapping her gaze to the shop keeper, she snapped, "What is it you're staring at, sonny? See something you like?" Smiling vulgarly, she flicked the end of her dress and the man made a face.

"Oh no, madam, it's nothing like that," he said, barely concealing his disgust for her. "I just –"

"Oh, shut up," snapped Danny. "It's not like I was interested in your pug-ugly face anyway." Spinning around, she left the shop, snaring the ends of the Invisibility Cloak. She strode towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, her three impromptu charges trailing behind, however unwillingly.

Back at the entrance, her hair quickly shifted color and texture to soft and forest green. Blood-shot eyes changed to soft emerald green in a now smooth, elegant face. Her spine straightened out and she stood tall, slightly taller then Harry. Her hair fell to her tapered waist, bangs falling to her full chest. She planted soft elegant hands on supple hips and shifted all her weight to her left leg, tapping her right foot. She now wore a long green dress that fell to the floor and was cinched tightly around her waist with a gold colored ribbon.

"All three a ya'll are idiot's, ya know that?" Reaching forward, she yanked the cloak off of them and snapped, "Did you think I wouldn't find ya? Honestly, that has got to be one of the more stupid things ya'll have ever done! Idiots!"

"I-I-I…we were j-j-just trying to f-find out what he was up to," cried Ron.

"Oh, so that makes it a good idea to go sneaking off to Goddess knows where out of protection and into harms way so I can chase after ya'll and get yer sorry asses outta trouble! Again, what the HELL were you thinking!?!" Danny's eyes flashed a fierce red before going through the entire spectrum angrily. Luckily, they were in a shaded area behind a building since she was glowing in various places and her hair was wiping around wildly, also resembling a rather sparkly rainbow. The hem of her dress started wiping about her ankles and flashing, also spiraling throughout the entire spectrum. The walls were basically flashing as though a light show was going on. Danny was beyond pissed off.

A soft bark from the top of the building announced the presence of Gin n' Tonic. The hawk fluttered down to Danny's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, barking softly in a calming manner. Slowly, Danny's eyes settled back on an emerald green and her hair stopped at flaming orange. Her dress fluttered slowly about her ankles and stopped on a black darker then the night sky. Lifting a hand, she gently stroked the creature's side and sighed.

Hermione, swallowing hard, interjected, "Well, we were trying to figure out what he was up to. I mean, when Draco's involved, there's bound to be trouble brewing. He's got it in for us. I mean…"

"I don't give a flying FUCK if he's got it in for you, me, or the whole goddamn world! That does not mean you have to go chasing after him like some lovesick puppy!" Danny snarled. "And you," she snapped at the girl. "After you botched that little trick of trying to act evil, I should have left you to get in trouble with that man. You are such an idiot! What the hell made you think that that would be a good idea? Huh?!" Hermione trembled in place. None of them had ever seen Danny this pissed and hoped never to again. But Harry just had to pull a stupid and grow some balls.

"Where the bloody hell do you get off?!" the boy asked snappishly, a fierce look on his face as he rolled up his invisibility cloak. "It's not like you're our boss!" Danny froze and slowly turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed in anger. Harry froze and almost apologized…almost. "N-no! Dammit, you're not our boss! We don't have to listen to a drugged up psycho like you! Seriously, what did you mother teach you back home? Or did she even give a shit?"

Standing up straight, Danny's eyes started glowing a bright red, the light streaming through narrowed eyes. Her mouth started twitching in rage. Her lips peeled back to reveal rapidly sharpening teeth that were starting to extend beyond her lower lip. "What the FUCK do you know about my mother, Potter," she spat out. "Huh? What the fuck do you know? I-" she was cut off by a heave that came from her own mouth. Her eyes widened in fear. Quickly, she snapped, "Go back to Fred and Georges shop and send me Logan."

"Why should we," asked Harry, slightly empowered by the fear in her eyes, his mind misplacing it.

A taloned hand shot forward and he was dragged closer to a face that was rapidly growing scales. "Because if you don't I'm going to rip your spleen out and feed it to you!" the girl snarled. She threw him back before doubling up in pain and a feral snarl escaped her lips. "Go! Get Logan!" There was a loud snap as her legs bent the other way, twisting wildly. Bone was thrust up through the skin, which started to pick up speed and grow over the new bone growth. Something on her back started pulsing, pushing, straining as the three teens ran out of the area and back to the shop where they informed Logan off what was happening. The tall man blanched and ran outside in time to see something fly over head.

It was a huge black dragon, with large, shredded wings and twisting, spiraling horns erupted from its skull, blood and brain matter dripping from the bases. Glowing red eyes stood out in a serpentine face. Grotesque teeth stood out from its mouth, large with serrated edges. Blood and gore poured out, splashing down on the pavement and everyone within range. A long thick tail swung about, spikes protruding from it in every imaginable place. Its legs were twisted grotesquely, bent backwards and jutting spikes as though they were armor. The natural armor it was encased in was dull black and spiky, jutting out in every possible direction. Its claws were covered in blood, its armor dripping the stuff. It was a monster and it was free. A loud, terrifying roar ripped through the sky as it flew away, a red-tailed hawk in hot pursuit.

"Holy shit, Chuck in gonna kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Speedy update! This ones a short un' bein' on'y 4 pages long an' all. I'd like to thank Foy for the lovely compliment back in the reviews page and for reviewing for the past _2 _chapters...which is more n' the rest of you have done. Evil lobster girl, you just done found this comic so I ain't pilin' any blame of you. As fer the rest a ya'll, come on! I know ya'll r' out there! I just want some feedback on meh story, tha's all. Please read and review. (Puss In Boots look) Movin' on.**

**Logan: Fuyu does not own X-Men, they belong to Marvel**

**Hermione: She does not own Harry Potter charactars, they belong to J. K. Rowling.**

**Ron: She does own Danny, Dan, Daniela, Him, and Gin n' Tonic, even though that last one got no screen time in this chapter.**

**Hey, I was too busy thinkin' 'bout invaders of the semi-public mindscape to worry about Red-Tailed Hawks. Besides, with how high they was flyin', he woulda died o' asphyxiation...how ever the heck ya spell that word...actually, I think I may have gotten that right. Anyway, read on!**

**->_Danny talkin looks like this_ _Dan talking looks like this _Daniela's talking looks like this. **_His talking looks like this_

Armor like covering clattering loudly in the wind, the large, black dragon-like thing flew onward. _Free…free…I'm finally free…_

**No! You shouldn't be!** cried a faint voice within the creatures head. It sounded vaguely like a little girl about six years old. **She said she locked you up tight!**

**_Not tight enough_**, replied a second harsh voice, this one sounding like a teenage girl with severe problems social and psychological problems.

**_Would you two shut up so I can figure this out!_** snapped a third voice, this one sounding like Danny's. The little girl's voice started in a crying jag that would rip out the heart of the most sentimental person. **_Daniela, either shut up or I'll lock you up._**

_Free…free…I'm free at last…_

**_Not for long if I have anything to say about it_**, snapped Danny harshly. The beast snapped its wings downwards, lifting the creature higher.

_No! Must descend! Must destroy! Must devour the foolish ones who refuse to accept us!_ Tilting its wings to streak back down to earth, the beast fought with itself for a second.

**_Dammit! Dan, Daniela, a little help here!_** The Danny mentality fought for control. Realizing that she couldn't do it alone, The Dan and Daniela mentalities joined her in taking over the flight pattern. Panting as though it had been a physical effort, Danny growled lowly.

**Where do we go from here?** asked Daniela softly. **Back to the Burrow, where the Professor is? Maybe he can help?**

**_Idiot_**, snapped Dan. If we go back to the Burrow, **_he'll take over and kill everyone there. We don't have the willpower to stop him if he decides to go there._**

**_Dan's right,_** said Danny, obviously the leader of the three mentalities.**_ But you didn't have to call her an idiot. Technically, you just insulted yourself._**

Dan was silent for a second before replying, **_Shut up_**.

Noticing that the girls were too busy arguing to pay Him any mind, He decides to take a little trip to earth. This plan was quickly thwarted when the girls felt the large, draconic vessel dip down.

_We can't stay up here forever, you know_, He growled.

_**No, but we sure as hell can try**._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the bloody hell was that," asked Ron aloud.

"Ron!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"What in the hell did ya'll do to Danny," snarled Logan quietly from where he stood, back turned towards them as he watched the dragon thing fly away, rising above the clouds.

"Nothing!" cried Hermione. "We were just talking and she told us to run and get you!"

"Yeah? Is that so? We'll just see what the Professor has to say about that," growled the man. "It's time to go. Now!" he added, seeing the looks on the threes faces. "Let's see ya try to lie to a telepath."

000

Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in the garden, watching the world go by…really, really slowly. A bumblebee was hovering around a nearby flower while a bluebird sat in a tree, serenading his female counterpart. The sun was setting, casting an orange and pink hue on the horizon. It was a lovely afternoon…or it would be if not for certain events.

"Do you three realized what you have just released upon the world, however inadvertently?" asked the Professor. The three, having just relayed to truth to the kind, British telepath, shook their heads. "You man have unleashed a terror far greater then Lord Voldemort himself. Ron flinched badly and Harry and Hermione blanched, all the color draining from their faces. "Those pills she takes aren't just for show. Danny wasn't lying when she said her insanity was the key to her ability. She has a severe mental defect deriving from her development within her mother's womb. There are several different personalities residing in her mind, all designated to a specific portion of her brain. Only one of them is benevolent and it's not Danny, even though she's the nicest of the other three."

"Wait, are you saying that Danny's," Hermione paused and took a deep breath before finishing, "insane?"

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what I am saying, my dear," replied the man, his eyes saddened. "Your jib at her mother caused her to let her guard down, for however long, and let the more nasty of the three take control." He looked pointedly at Harry, who dropped his head in shame.

"If I had known she would react so strongly," said the boy. His head shot back up and, in an attempt to defend his actions, said, "But she was acting all uppity, like she was older then us and therefore the boss!"

"You have no idea how much older they you she is," replied the Professor. Before the boy could say anything, he added, "Not physically, but mentally. She has seen much more then you could ever hope to, my dear boy."

"Don't even start on that 'The Boy Who Lived' shtick, Scarface," snapped a voice from behind. Logan came around front to approach the professor and say, "Red Head can't find her, Chuck. Says she needs your help."

The Professor nodded before giving the boy a severe stare. "I hope you realize the travesty that you may have caused." He silently rolled past them and back into the house to join Jean in the search for the missing Reality Bender.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Oh, I'm so tired,** whimpered Daniela. **I want to go back to Butterfly Fields!**

**_And I wanna go back to Lava Lakes and Dan wants to go back to the Dead Forest, but we can't so get over it,_** snapped a now irritable Danny. Daniela had been complaining for the past half hour about how tired she was and how she wanted to return to the beautiful fields filled with bloodsucking butterflies and flesh eating zombie rabbits.

**Why are you so mean?!** cried the little girl, perilously close to another crying jag.

**_Cause you're a spoilt brat who doesn't know when to shut up and do as she's told!_** snarled Dan, just as annoyed as Danny at the ridiculous girls antics.

_Why don't you all just relax for a spell,_ hissed the dark, male voice. _I'll do the driving._

**Shut up, you monster**, snapped the little girl, all thoughts of retreating back to her fields having fled as soon as the sinister voice hissed out it's suggestion. **You just want us to let our guard down so you can take over and destroy innocent people, just like last time! Well, I won't let you!** A startling amount of mental willpower erupted from the mentality, slamming into the malevolent entities life-force, severely weakening it. Taking advantage of the situation, Danny and Dan quickly assert their own will, forcing Him back into the bowels of their mind.

_No! I refuse to be caged again!_ He fought and kicked and screamed, trying vainly for freedom again. The three managed to beat him down, all the while keeping the Beast Form their body had taken up in the air, high above the clouds. Shoving Him back behind the Black Door, they locked it shut and welded it shut.

All three panted with the effort, but none relaxed. Danny and Daniela moved to one side of the semi-public mindscape and watched Dan wearily. Now that He was gone, she was the biggest threat. Realizing that she didn't stand a chance against Danny's superior will power and Daniela's overpowering purity that only a six year old girl could have, the weaker mind strength retreated to the dark forest, locking herself up in her log cabin.

Daniela looked up at Danny and both were quiet. Quite startlingly, Daniela abruptly latched onto Danny in a hug before disappearing, back in Butterfly Fields. Blinking, Danny shook her head at the small girls need for affection. Tilting the dragon's wings, she pulled off a U-Turn in midair and winged it back to The Burrow, feeling the slight twinge on the edge of her mindscape that meant the others were looking for her.

**_Yeah, yeah, I'm comin' I'm comin'! _**She growled at the two telepaths irritably. **_Do me a favor and get the hell outta my head. It's been crowded in here lately._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Short and crappy, but that's what I get for just lettin' a chapter spill itself out. Live with it. Flames will be ignored, by the by. And shut up 'bout me lettin' meh accent get through meh typin'. And no, I ain't no southern gale. I'm too fer north fer that.**

**Read and Review (preferably rave but any will do)**


End file.
